Mariage
by Deiya
Summary: Le grand jour est enfin arrivé pour Ichigo et Byakuya ! Mais la cérémonie semble compromise par un marié récalcitrant… OS, yaoi, IchigoXByakuya


Titre : Mariage

**Titre :** Mariage

**Auteur : **Deiya

**Genre : **romance, yaoi, humour

**Résumé :** Le grand jour est enfin arrivé pour Ichigo et Byakuya ! Mais la cérémonie semble compromise par un marié récalcitrant…

**Couple :** IchigoXByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

**Pour Elaelle :** Amie lectrice qui tenait tant à lire le mariage de ces deux-là, si cette fic te plaît, je te l'offre !

**Mariage**

La grande salle décorée pour l'occasion était remplie de shinigami, parmi lesquels se détachaient la famille et les amis humains de Kurosaki Ichigo, ceux-ci ayant obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour entrer à la Soul Society. Tous ces braves gens semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. La plupart bâillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, d'autres - appartenant le plus souvent à la onzième division - commençaient à s'agiter et affirmaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait annuler la cérémonie et organiser une baston générale à la place.

Appuyé comme à son habitude sur sa canne, le commandant Yamamoto était debout sur l'estrade, face aux invités, et paraissait attendre patiemment, les yeux fermés sous ses épais sourcils. En réalité, il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était endormi.

En effet, les mariés avaient presque une heure de retard sur l'horaire prévue. A force d'impatience plus que d'inquiétude, Renji et Rukia - respectivement garçon et demoiselle d'honneur - avaient été envoyés les chercher dans leurs appartements. D'où ils ne semblaient pas pressés de revenir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et un immense soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée. Tous se tournèrent avec curiosité vers les retardataires. Les mariés, tous deux vêtus d'un somptueux kimono de soie blanche, étaient encadrés par les deux autres, à la façon de prisonniers qu'on conduisait, les poignets menottés, dans leur cellule. Loin de paraître affecté par cette situation, Byakuya conservait son éternel visage impassible. Cependant, à sa gauche, Ichigo semblait bouder, les sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à l'habitude. De leur côté, Rukia avait l'air agacé et Renji arborait un large sourire narquois.

Tandis que les mariés rejoignaient Yamamoto sur l'estrade, Rukia et Renji restaient debout, un peu en retrait. Assise au premier rang, Orihime leur lança un regard inquisiteur. En guise de réponse, Rukia brandit le bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle tenait à la main et chuchota avec lassitude :

- Ces imbéciles se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux allait prendre le bouquet : aucun ne le voulait sous prétexte que normalement c'est une femme qui le tient… Pour finir, c'est moi qui l'ai pris pour les mettre d'accord.

A force de raclements de gorge peu discrets, on réussit à tirer Yamamoto de sa léthargie et la cérémonie put enfin commencer. Après les formules d'usages, le vieil homme en arriva au moment que tout le monde attendait plus ou moins impatiemment : la question fatidique.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kuchiki Byakuya ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Ichigo plissa le nez et répondit :

- Non.

Sans se préoccuper des diverses réactions de surprise de son entourage - yeux ronds, chuchotements, cris perçants et même quelques sifflets -, il poursuivit sur un ton de reproche :

- J'avais dit que je voulais passer en deuxième ! Dans les films, c'est toujours les filles qui disent « oui » en premier et… je ne suis pas sa femme ! termina-t-il en désignant Byakuya du doigt.

- Personne n'a jamais insinué une chose pareille, assura le commandant, un sourcil levé.

Byakuya considéra son gamin de (presque) mari. De toute évidence, Ichigo utilisait le premier prétexte venu pour évacuer sa tension nerveuse. Mais il était peut-être temps de le mettre face au ridicule de son comportement…

- Si on suit ton raisonnement et que c'est moi qui réponds en premier, alors c'est moi qui suis ta femme, fit remarquer Byakuya d'une voix neutre.

- Mais… Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta Ichigo, déconcerté.

- Jeune homme, s'impatienta Yamamoto, si vous ne voulez pas épouser le capitaine Kuchiki, dites-le tout de suite et on n'en parle plus !

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'indigna ledit jeune homme. Bien sûr que je veux l'épouser !

- Il a quand même fini par le dire, soupira le commandant avec soulagement.

Le vieil homme décida de continuer la cérémonie sans attendre, de peur qu'Ichigo ne change d'avis. Il adressa un regard empli d'une sincère compassion au capitaine de la sixième division.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kurosaki Ichigo ici présent, pour le meilleur et _pour le pire_ et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit Byakuya, imperturbable.

Enfin quelqu'un de coopératif.

- Bien, sourit le commandant. Dans ce cas, je vous déclare mari et fe-- mari.

Yamamoto n'était pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec cette cérémonie, sans doute la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais présidée. Il fallait avouer que le couple en question n'était pas non plus des plus conventionnels.

Le vieil homme allait se retirer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tout le monde le fixait en silence, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Avait-il omis une partie du cérémonial ? Il ne voyait pas ce dont il pouvait s'agir. A tout hasard, il déclara avec un ton paternel :

- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Comme on avait déjà pu le constater, Ichigo était sur les nerfs, et ce depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux le matin même. Aussi, à ces mots, il explosa carrément et oublia toute convenance :

- Ah non alors ! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas passer à côté du moment le plus intéressant !

Byakuya laissa échapper un petit soupir et décida de se passer de la bénédiction du commandant pour accomplir le dernier rite, surtout s'ils voulaient éviter un nouveau scandale.

Ichigo s'interrompit brusquement quand son amant l'attrapa par la taille et posa une main sur sa joue. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et perdit aussitôt toute intention belliqueuse lorsque Byakuya l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

La plupart des invités les regardèrent avec un sourire attendri, il y en eut même pour verser une larme - allez voir du côté de la famille Kurosaki -, d'autres ricanèrent - on reconnaît principalement les shinigami de la onzième division -, mais dans l'ensemble, tous ressentaient un irrationnel sentiment de soulagement.

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du commandant Yamamoto.

- Mais oui, le baiser !

_Fin._


End file.
